Nervous
by Hailfax-McGee
Summary: Cody needs advice from Zack regarding girls, but uncovers a little secret that leads to heart-warming confessions. Zack and Cody oneshot. No Z/C slash, gross.


Hey people, here's a little oneshot of a brotherly conversation between our favorite twins. I needed a break from my story, because I was getting a little depressed writing about such sad topics so this was a nice change of pace. Anyway, I'm going back to writing my story now. Look for 'Stage Two' sometime today... maybe.

* * *

Nervous

**I don't own the characters from the Suite Life series, or the series itself. If I did I'd be busy playing Madden 11 with an Xbox 360 Slim on a huge-screen TV and sipping Lime Kool-Aid from a golden cup. Ah, I digress.**

Cody pulled a sweatshirt over his thin shoulders and cautiously walked into Zack's room, hoping for answers to the millions of questions pulsing through his head.

Zack looked up from his laptop. Upon brief eye contact he realized something was troubling his brother so he closed the laptop and set it on the floor. He sat, up giving Cody room to sit. "Codes, I thought you were going to Miranda's. Everything okay?" Zack desperately hoped everything was okay. Cody and his long-time girlfriend Miranda seemed to be a perfect fit. Sometimes disturbingly perfect. He didn't want anything to go wrong in their relationship.

Cody took a seat on Zack's bed, warm from where he had been laying on it. "Yeah, everything's fine. It's just that… her parents aren't home."

Zack gave one of his trademark smirks, "Score. You think you'll do anything?"

Cody gave a sigh and shifted awkwardly on the bed, "She was hinting at it."

Zack turned his smirk into a one-eyebrowed, questioning stare, "You don't want to?" He knew Cody wasn't exactly the ladies' man. And he wasn't somebody to go mess around with girls, but Cody still had game. Zack was secretly proud of him, at least his brother was somewhat normal.

Cody took another long pause, "No, I do, I do. It's just that I've never done it. I'm…"

Zack could sense an almost foreign emotion pulsating off of his brother. "What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous. I was wondering… if you had any advice."

Bingo. Zack was right. That foreign emotion was nervousness. Nonetheless, Zack couldn't help but smile as his brother asked him for advice. He was glad Cody came to him in a time like this. Zack knew he needed to have this talk with his brother before long.

"Cody. I'm going to be honest with you." He took a deep breath before continuing, voice a little shaky, "I've never… you know. I'm still a..." He couldn't bear finishing either sentence.

Cody felt his eyebrows raise a second before he controlled his reaction. Cody kicked himself, mentally. He had just assumed Zack was… experienced when it came to sex. He hadn't actually thought about the fact that Zack had never talked to him about it. Cody knew Zack woulnd't miss the chance to tell Cody all about it. _All_ about it. "Oh. I'm sorry I…"

"Please don't tell anyone?"

Cody looked into his brother's eyes and saw the simple, yet strong plea there. Of course, he wouldn't tell anyone. Cody was better than that. He could keep a secret. "No problem, man."

Zack breathed a sigh of relief and felt his muscles relax. He hadn't been aware he was so tensed up. Then, as quickly as the relief came, it went. And embarrassment took over. "You think I'm a prude now, don't you." Zack couldn't muster up enough courage to look into his brother's eyes. He knew he had let Cody down. He was supposed to be the outgoing, athletic brother that got the girls. How could he ever look at Cody the same now that the secret was out?

Cody clapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about it. I don't care about what you've done with girls. You're still my big brother and I still look up to you."

Zack finally raised his eyes, a small smile creeping onto his lips. "You look up to me?"

Cody smiled amiably, "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Zack sighed again, suddenly feeling slightly downtrodden. "'Cause I'm kind of a jerk to you sometimes."

Cody didn't miss a beat with his reply, "That's your job though. And besides, you're always there for me when I need you and when others are jerks to me. You may not get good grades or even try in school, but I look up to you because you're everything I'm not."

Zack's emotions rose again. Cody had just told him the most touching, most heartfelt thing he had ever heard. "You really mean it?"

Cody gave a firm nod, glad to be able to reassure his brother. "I mean it. I love you, Zack." Cody opened his arms in invitation to a hug.

Zack leaned into his brother's body and they wrapped their arms around each other for an unforgettable few seconds.

"Love you too, Codes. Go get your girl."

Cody laughed and nodded, "Alright. See you later."

Zack nodded in return and, in order to get his attention, threw his pillow at him as he walked out the door. "Stay frosty, soldier."

Cody smiled and walked away. He didn't receive any answers to his questions but somehow, that didn't seem very important anymore.

* * *

What'd you guys think? I hope this doesn't seem to rushed or quickly written. I feel that way after going from writing a long story to writing a oneshot of simple conversatoin. Anyway, reviews are like currency here, so pay up?


End file.
